Happily Ever After? I think not
by Linnafan
Summary: Warning Girl Girl relationship. After Priss finds out Leon was cheating on her she seeks refuge in a friends arms and bed. (Please R&R)


The rain was falling hard outside of Linna's apartment. She was tossing and turning trying to get to sleep. 

"Oh this damn rain." She groaned.

She sat up and threw her robe on and walked into the living room. She picked up the TV remote and turned it on. She looked out the window at the street 

'It's really coming down.' She thought.

She watched TV for a few minutes before she looked at the clock.

'3.00am I'm never gonna get any sleep.' She thought and looked back out the window. 'That bike wasn't there a few minutes ago'

As she was looking at the bike someone knocked on the door. Linna stood up and walked to the door. 

"Who's there?" Linna said. 

A voice that was very low and sounded as if it was crying answered.

_"Linna please open the door." _The voice said.

"Priss?" Linna said and opened the door. 

Priss was standing at the door in her night gown shivering.

"Priss it's a hurricane out there." Linna said looking at her in her gown. "Get in here." 

Linna pulled Priss inside and closed the door. She ran down the hall and threw open her closet and pulled out some clothes. And grabbed a towel from the closet.

"Here put these on." Linna said and handed her the clothes.

Priss pulled off her wet night gown and handed it to Linna and used the towel to dry off. When Linna came back Priss was standing in the middle of the living room with the clothes on with tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Linna asked.

Priss held out her hand to Linna. Linna held out her hand and Priss dropped her wedding ring into her hand. 

 "Leon left me." Priss said.

"What? Why?" Linna asked.

"He has been seeing a girl sense before we even got married." Priss said.

"He was?" Linna asked.

"Yes." Priss said as she started to cry.

Linna put her arms around her and held her as she cried.

"I found out tonight." Priss cried. "I wanted to surprise him so I showed up at the office and he was all over her."

"Priss I'm so sorry." Linna said.

"When he saw me he acted like I wasn't even there." Priss said. "When I got home his voice was on the answering machine saying he wanted me out of the house by morning or he'd have me arrested for trespassing."  

"That bastard." Linna said.

"I really did love him." Priss said and fell to her knees.

'Poor Priss.' Linna thought. 'Her whole world is falling down around her.' 

"I need a place to stay." Priss said. 

"You can stay here as long as you need to." Linna said. 

"Thanks." Priss said. 

"I'm gonna make some hot chocolate." Linna said and walked into the kitchen.

Linna took out the water kennel filled it up and set it on the stove. 

'I can't believe the always strong Priss is in my living room crying her heart out.' Linna thought.

"I'm sorry to be such a problem." Priss said walking into the kitchen.

"It's no problem at all." Linna said.

"Thanks." Priss said and sat at the table. 

'I'm gonna kill Leon for what he did to her.' Linna thought.

Linna filled two glasses and handed one to Priss.

"Thanks." Priss said and sipped at it. 

The two women sat in silence sipping their hot chocolates for a few minutes. 

"I can't believe Leon would do this to me." Priss said. "All I wanted with him was to be happy. And he broke my heart."  

"Whoever said "Its better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all." Was a fucking idiot." Linna said.

"It sounds like you know from experience." Priss said. 

"Yep." Linna said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Priss asked.

"I fell in love with some one a few years ago." Linna said. 

"And what happened?" Priss asked.

"She married an asshole cop." Linna said and stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed. The couch folds into a bed."

Linna laid down and thought for a few minutes. 

'I can't believe I tolled her.' She thought.

As she started to drift to sleep she felt the bed move and someone got in next to her. She turned around and saw Priss looking at her. 

"Priss what are you?" Linna started to say but Priss but a finger on her lips. 

"I didn't know you had feelings for me." Priss said. 

"I didn't want to say anything." Linna said. "I didn't want you and Leon to have problems."

"If you would have said so earlier I never would have married Leon." Priss said.

"What do you mean?" Linna asked. 

"I was in love with you long before Leon and I started dating." Priss said. 

"You did?" Linna asked. 

"Yes I did." Priss said and moved in and kissed her. 

Linna was taken back by Priss making a move and didn't say anything.

"Now I'm glad Leon was cheating on me." Priss said. "Otherwise I would have never known how you felt about me."

Linna moved closer to Priss wetting her lips. Priss smiled at her and met her with a long kiss. When Linna opened her eyes Priss had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Linna asked.

"I really am in love with you." Priss said.

"Oh Priss." Linna said and hugged her.

"This is really gonna blow Leon's socks off." Priss laughed. 

"I want to be there when you tell him." Linna said. 

"Take this." Priss said and took Linna's hand. 

"What?" Linna asked. 

Priss slid her old wedding ring on her finger.

"I want you to know." Priss said. "I'm not doing this to get back at Leon. I'm doing this because I love you."  

"I'll wear this when you tell Leon but I'll take it off after that." Linna said.

"Will you ware it on our wedding?" Priss asked. 

"Do you really think we'll get married?" Linna asked. 

"I hope so." Priss said and kissed Linna again. 

"I think it's time we shut these lights off." Linna said and flicked the light switch.

Linna giggled as Priss removed her nightgown.

"Your gonna love this." Linna said. 

"I bet I will." Priss said and pulled off the clothes Linna gave her and tossed them on the floor.

(Elapsed time from beginning to end…42 minutes. Sorry if I offended anyone.

Rev. Joshua Hunt)


End file.
